


Pick a God and Pray

by Dreamin



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: It's not the life he planned, but it's still a life.





	Pick a God and Pray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- "Pick a god and pray." I wanted to give Killmonger a different fate.

“Pick a god and pray.”

Erik rolled his eyes, unmindful of his bound hands or his kneeling position. “I’ve got myself, who needs a god?”

The terrorist he’d been tasked with bringing down smirked. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be begging God, any god, for death.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Erik jumped to his feet, headbutted the moron, who collapsed like a deck of cards, then he turned and bent to grab a fallen knife with his bound hands and used it to cut the zip tie. He plunged the knife into the heart of the terrorist then pulled it out and wiped off the blood on the dead man’s shirt while he pulled out his phone.

**Leader’s dead, the rest of them will be too in about five minutes.**

The reply was instantaneous.

**Thank you, N’Jadaka. Wakanda can sleep easier tonight.**

_Yeah, Wakanda can,_ Erik thought, _but like the saying goes, no rest for the wicked._ He didn’t reply, he just put his phone back in his pocket then grabbed the dead man’s guns.

Protecting Wakanda from those that would try to destroy it while being permanently exiled from it wasn’t the life he would have chosen, but at least it gave him a purpose.


End file.
